


Under the Mistletoe

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: At the Christmas party, the mistletoe is the favorite spot and Heero wonders why.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 14/24: Under the Mistletoe.

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: Not mine, no sue…

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, very slight angst, shounen-ai

Pairings: 1+4

Rating: PG-13 for...stuff…hehe

Note: Ah, now we start the really good stuff! Arigato to everyone who has been reading! Hope these ficlets make your Christmases a bit more bearable and manageable! Enjoy and please review!

 

‘thoughts’

 

“Quatre!! You are bringing the punch tonight, right?!” Duo’s voice rang out from over Wufei’s desk as he hung some lights along the ceiling at their workplace, Preventers HQ. Wufei was sitting back in his chair, eye visibly twitching as he waited for Duo to break something on his desk.

 

Quatre grinned as he looked up from the Christmas bouquet he was arranging for one of the tables. “Yea I am! Spiked and non-spiked!” he called back and Duo laughed, flashing him a thumbs-up before nimbly jumping down and dutifully receiving the berating that was expected from their Chinese friend. Quatre grinned and shook his head, then looked over at Heero, who was the only one still working while everyone else got ready for the employee Christmas party that night, Duo and Quatre being the ones in charge.

 

“Heero? Why aren’t you helping us out?” Quatre asked as he came over and placed one of the bouquets he had fixed up on the Japanese agent’s desk, arranging it distractedly as he watched his friend.

 

Heero frowned as he looked up. “There is still work to be done. I have no time for such…things,” he replied quietly, then went back to work.

 

Frowning as well, Quatre asked quietly, “You are planning on coming tonight, right?” Heero didn’t answer as he typed away, both pilots ignoring the sudden outburst of laughing by a certain braided pilot and the indignant sputtering from the Chinese pilot he was tormenting. “Why not? It’s going to be fun! And this is a time of year to celebrate family and friends…at least that’s what Duo and Zechs told me,” Quatre said with a soft smile. He reached down and took Heero’s hand in his, causing the other young man to blink and stop, and then look up. “Please come….for me?” Quatre asked softly, a gentle smile on his lips.

 

Frowning again, but in confusion, Heero looked down, then nodded and sighed. They looked up as hooting and whistling came loudly from their coworkers and they looked up to see Duo liplocked with a not so protesting Zechs. Quatre giggled, then looked over as Heero frowned in confusion. “What is it Heero?” he asked with a grin.

 

Heero shook his head, and looked down. “Nothing…I was just wondering why they were kissing…” he muttered softly.

 

Quatre’s grin warmed and widened as he explained, “Well, it’s probably because of the mistletoe that Zechs is holding.” Heero looked up, confusion on his face and Quatre tilted his head, smiling in encouragement. “Don’t you know? There is a little tradition that if you are caught under mistletoe, you have to kiss whoever is under it with you.” He chuckled as Heero’s eyebrow shot up and he looked over as an indignant and swiftly muffled cry came from Wufei as Duo ‘caught’ him under the mistletoe he had stolen from Zechs’ stash. Quatre giggled again. “Looks like there will be lots of kissing tonight,” he commented and walked away after patting Heero’s hand. He missed the look that Heero gave his back as he walked away, gentle and thoughtful.

 

Later that night, everyone was having a good time at the party. Many compliments were given out to Duo, Quatre, and Zechs, who had all decorated and got everything set up. Dancing as well as games were the entertainment, Wufei being amazingly adept at Limbo as he bent down to he was only three inches from the floor.

 

Quatre grinned as he sipped his punch and watched them all. He chuckled as Duo cackled and got a picture of Une and Hilde kissing under some of the mistletoe that was conveniently at all doorways as well as certain spots around the room. He frowned then sadly as he looked around, wondering where Heero was. He sighed and shook his head sadly, wondering why he had hoped that Heero would even come and be social that night. He pushed the disappointment away that welled up and went over to the DJ and asked for another song to be played. He grinned as ‘Have A Holly Jolly Christmas’ by Burl Ives began to play and Duo started dancing around, singing along. ‘Looks like someone’s been into the spiked punch again…’ he thought in amusement as he walked back over to the refreshments.

 

He blinked in surprise as he looked over at the doorway then and saw a figure standing almost shyly in the entranceway. Heero looked around, almost moodily, yet a hint of wistfulness and uncertainty was showing in his face as he watched the partygoers. Quatre smiled warmly, filled with joy that he had indeed come. Carefully, he walked over, making sure to not attract attention. He smiled at Heero as the Japanese man spotted him. He felt warm inside as he saw the hints of a smile flash briefly before vanishing on the other young man’s face. “Heero…I’m so glad you could come!” he said quietly, his voice warm with delight.

 

Heero shifted slightly, fidgeting as he replied softly, “You asked…I decided to come.” He quirked his lips slightly up at Quatre as he shrugged.

 

Quatre’s smiled widened as he placed a welcoming hand on his friend’s arm. “I’m so glad,” he whispered softly, gazing into the relieved cobalt blue eyes before him. He turned to go in, taking Heero’s arm in his hand, but was stopped by a warm hand on his own. Blinking in confusion, he turned back to Heero. “Heero? What’s wrong?” he asked in worry.

 

Smiling softly, Heero tugged Quatre closer, then looked up. Quatre looked up as well, following his friend’s line of sight and blinked as he saw a small sprig of mistletoe above them. He looked back down again at Heero. Heero bit his lip slightly, then said softly, “Tradition…ne?”

 

Smiling warmly, Quatre nodded and stepped closer. “Always a good thing to honor tradition,” he confirmed softly and smiled even more as Heero wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“Hai…always good,” Heero agreed quietly, his eyes warm with his smile as they leaned in and gently kissed. Quatre wrapped his arms around Heero’s neck, sighing softly in pleasure, as he gently tasted the other young man. The kiss went on, slow and tender, for a minute, then slowly broke off.

 

Quatre leaned his head onto Heero’s shoulder and smiled as Heero moved his arms to hold him closer to him. “Merry Christmas, Heero,” he murmured softly as they held each other.

 

“Merry Christmas, Quatre…and thank you,” Heero replied softly and they both smiled as they held each other, oblivious to the party around them as they stood under the mistletoe.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
